Here Comes the Sun
by Moss-Agate
Summary: Basically it's Jude, Lucy, Max, and how the weather affects their mood. Lucy lets memories of the war get to her, Jude can't concentrate, and Max...he just wants some warmth and a bowl of cereal.


I wrote this a while ago and just now revised it, so here it is. All Beatles lyrics are in italics. Credit, of course goes to Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, Starr, and the creators of ATU.

_Here Comes The Sun_

For a certain S.L.

"_You'll never know how much I really love you,_

_You'll never know how much I really care."_

Lucy stared at the streets and buildings below through the frigid window. She was seated at the ledge with her hands and face to the glass, which made her tremble. It was pouring rain outside. She watched the tiny forms of people bustling about with umbrellas and rain coats eager to reach their destination. Lucy, clad in her thin pajamas, continued to shake and blow frost onto the glass. She closed her eyes and let her emotions seep onto the pane.

_If the rain comes they run and hide their heads.  
They might as well be dead,  
If the rain comes, if the rain comes.  
When the sun shines they slip into the shade,  
And sip their lemonade,  
When the sun shines, when the sun shines.  
Rain, I don't mind,  
Shine, the weather's fine.  
I can show you that when it starts to rain,  
Everything's the same,  
I can show you, I can show you.  
Rain, I don't mind,   
Shine, the weather's fine.  
Can you hear me that when it rains and shines,  
It's just a state of mind,  
Can you hear me, can you hear me?_

Her eyes remained closed and she felt something glide against her shoulder. She snapped out of her dreamy state at once, with a startled gasp and eyes wide open. She turned and found a man with passionate blue eyes and hair the color of cornflower staring quizzically at her. His hand stayed planted on her shoulder.

"Max," she breathed out. "You scared me." He beamed down at her with his distinctive grin. Lucy smiled back and noticed that even after all the disarray and trauma from the war he was still able to bear that eye-catching smile.

"Are you ok Luce?" he asked in concern. It was her turn to give him an inquiring look.

"Of course…why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Well, It's freezin' cold in here. We have no heater, nothing. And you're sitting here, shivering, but you're not even trying to cover up!" He declared, pulling his blanket closer and wearing a "wounded puppy" look upon his face. Lucy chuckled.

"Max, I love the rain. I love when it's cold in the house and you slip your hands onto the window and feel the cold rush through you like ice water being splashed on your body," she said in a dreamy tone. Max shuddered and whimpered at the thought of it.

"You're crazy Lucy. Anyone who can stand to be in…in this, is out of their mind," he said intently. Lucy grinned mischievously and stood up, gripping her brother's face in her hands. He let out a girly shriek at her chilly touch which made her cackle stridently. She muffled it with her hand and shook violently with little fits of giggles. Max crossed his arms and forced himself not to smile.

"Sorry Max" she said after regaining composure, "…I just _had_ to hear you screech like that. It's been too long," she added with a wink. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Screech…I don't screech…you're off your rocker," he muttered. She hugged him tightly, squeezing him. "Alright Luce, getoffa me…I'm hungry" he stated as he walked over to the kitchenette. Lucy crossed her arms and smirked.

"We're out of Cap'n Crunch…" she called out.

"Fuck," she heard him mumble.

Lucy sighed and sat back on the ledge. She watched as a lone lizard scurried across the window pane, trying to dodge the bullets of water coming full force. It was an odd sight which baffled her, naturally. She stood up, stretched and yawned simultaneously.

Lucy walked towards the door to Jude's studio, stopping at the threshold. She hated to bother him in the midst of his creativity. Ever since the day she barged in on him sketching an apple, with Paco and a new TV in tow, she vowed never to disrupt him again. Lucy held her breath as she gingerly turned the doorknob. She peaked her head in only to find Jude sitting on the floor, eyes closed, head against the wall, canvas blank. Was this a regular act of his, she wondered, or was something wrong? She bit at her nails and stealthily walked in, silently shutting the door. She made her way into the middle of the room and examined the perimeter. Jude's art never ceased to amaze her. His style was the first she was exposed to, the first ever experienced. She shivered at the cold draft still refusing warmer clothes.

"What're yeh doing?" Jude called out in wonder. Lucy gave a start and jumped from where she was standing, knocking over a pot of brushes.

"Shit," she said under her breath. "I'm so sorry…I-I was just curious as to what you were doing…" she explained in unease. Jude sensed this and stood up, walking over to help pick up the utensils. "I-I'm really sorry for disturbing you…I'll just leave." She turned on her heel to walk out the door. Jude caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Lucy, what's the matter? You seem so…cautious right now," he said in confusion. She held her arms at the elbow and looked fixedly at her feet.

"Jude…I was afraid I'd bothered you and somehow destroyed the creative atmosphere. Forgive me if I did," she said peering up at him.

"Oh Lucy… Oh Luce, why would you ever think that? You're the foundation of my art half the time. But ever since I came back you hardly ever come near while I work."

Lucy stared at the blank canvas near Jude. She was silent for a moment and Jude waited patiently for an explanation, not wanting to press it upon her. Lucy sighed in dismay. "It's just that…Remember when you were working with graphite, sketching that apple and I barged in here with…Paco and you…you," she couldn't finish. She hated thinking about when their relationship was hitting the rocks. When Jude was deported and Max was in the hospital and she thought she had no one. Not even Sadie, Jo Jo, or Prudence could help her.

Jude moved closer to Lucy and enveloped her in his arms. She burrowed herself deep in his chest, indulging in the feel of his warm sweater and faint smell of tobacco. He kissed the top of her head and placed his cheek upon it.

"Lucy…my love, why dwell on that. I was going through a rough patch. We all were. People make mistakes. It's done-"Lucy cut him off as he spoke. She pulled herself out of his arms and walked over to the wall, leaning against it, unable to face him.

"That's the thing Jude, at that moment; I knew everything was going down hill. I was troubled in a way. I promised myself to never bother you again, I was afraid of messing things up for us." Lucy knew how irrational she sounded, but the whole ordeal during the war still haunted her. It burrowed tightly in her mind and treaded with her every move.

Jude walked over to Lucy and turned her around, unintentionally with vigor. She flew up against it in shock, and her eyes widened. Jude put his hands firmly on her shoulders. He brought his forehead to hers and spoke sternly, "Darling nothing of the sort will happen." Lucy stared at a crack in the floor slightly unconvinced. Don't be so afraid Luce…Look, Max is back home, he's getting better all the time, and I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, gripping her hands. "It won't upset me if you're around while I work and we're definitely not going to split, especially from a thing like that." Lucy looked up into his eyes and lost herself in his chocolate orbs, all previous thoughts shattered. She was being sucked into a dimension of bliss, wholly believing his word. She wove her hands around his neck and he whispered in her ear.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret,  
Do you promise not to tell, Whoa . . . . .  
Closer let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you,_

Chills swept through Lucy's spine at the sound of his smooth, accent and the feel of his warm breath so close to her skin. She grinned uncontrollably and dived in for his lips, devouring them. Jude drove her into the wall and ran his hands all over her hair and body. Her hands wove into his hair tightly and she ran then though it with vehemence, caressing and tugging at it. When they came up for air Jude glanced out the window. The rain had ceased and faint signs of a radiant orange appeared. Jude's face brightened and he smiled at Lucy, kissing her on the nose. He let go of her and ran to his work station, fetching materials.

"Finally, the rain's gone. We haven't seen the sun in days, my mind's been in quite a fog." he said in relief. He frantically set up a canvas, and threw sheets over his other works to protect them. He fished out bright pails of paint-orange, yellow, and red, symbols of the sun.

Lucy shook her head, "So that's why you were musing in the corner! You know Jude; the rain won't put a damper on you. It's all you your head!" she cried lightheartedly, throwing her arms up for good measure.

"Well you may have a thing for rain, but _sun, sun, sun, here it comes_," he sang merrily.

Out of no where Max bolted into the room with newfound energy, grinning madly.

"The sun-it's coming out! The rain stopped!" He cheered happily and a tune soon burst from his mellifluous voice.

_Here comes the sun! Do-Do-Do-Do. Here comes the Sun!_

Jude hastened to the paint, dipping a brush in and used Lucy as his canvas. She shrieked and grabbed a brush of her own giving payback to Jude, however Max was caught up in the process. He too followed suit in Lucy's actions. Paint was spattered onto each others clothes and skin, creating a whirlwind of energy. They laughed and yelped with paint sloshed about. It erupted through the room like a volcano spewing out lava.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

The three sang together with Max leading them on._  
_

_And I say it's all right.  
Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter,  
Little darling it feels like years since it's been here.   
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right.  
Little darling the smiles returning to their faces,   
Little darling it seems like it's years since it's been here,   
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
Little darling I feel that ice is slowly melting,  
Little darling it seems like years since it's been clear,  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
It's all right, it's all right._

Max, Jude and Lucy collapsed onto the floor, out of breath, but somehow mustering enough energy to laugh at themselves.

Life was certainly becoming brighter.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes _

Review! You know you want to…all the cool kids are doing it…


End file.
